


Battle

by HecatesKiss



Series: Serpent & Snitch Series [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harrymort - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some were not happy with the idea of a Ritual to bind Harry and the Dark Lord...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning.
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~
> 
> NC - 17  
> Underage ~ 17  
> parseltongue  
> Trigger Warnings : combat, bloodshed and gore  
> Not Safe For Work Material

Harry and Voldemort muttered switching spells and glanced at the other wizard to assure themselves that the correct battle robes had appeared. Harry’s were crimson open front and cut away, showing the black dragonhide pants and boots beneath. The robe was marked with the serpent and snitch down the back. The Dark Lord’s were pristine black closed front without markings of any sort. Harry knew the swap spells were neutral in magic and barely used any power, since the robes hadn’t moved through wards.

Both men checked their wands. Harry drew a slow breath and listened for a moment. The hissing-crackle of spellfire and the snarled spells had Harry frowning.

“Even though the bond is brand new… can I _call_ Severus?”

“Since we bound as equals, you should.” The Dark Lord returned. Harry nodded shortly, eased the door open a crack, spotted Draco Malfoy, reached out, and grabbed the younger blond. He dragged the other young man into the room and shut the door. A locking ward roared across the door.

Malfoy spun with a snarl that quickly morphed into horror as the young man lowered his wand and fell to his knees, eyes wide.

“For--”

“Apologize later, Malfoy. Mark. Now.” Harry snapped out. The blond bared his left forearm with a jerky nod. Harry took his wand, traded a look with Voldemort and licked his lips. Parseltongue rose easily.

_“Morsmordre. Severus, Lucius, Bellatrix.”_ Harry noted that Malfoy’s teeth were firmly in his lip and his eyes were scrunched up in pain.

 

The three called Death Eaters appeared with a crack. Harry stepped back from Draco and turned to Severus. The two Death Eaters immediately bowed to the Dark Lord. Severus inclined his head and then lifted an eyebrow.

“Spellfire. Yes, I called you all here, do close your mouth, Lucius, flies.” Lucius Malfoy’s mouth shut with a snap. “I want Severus at my left. If I slip between Order and Dark fighting styles, he’ll be able to slip with me. Lucius can’t switch that fast. He’s Dark through and through. He’ll balk at my choices. Severus has at least fought with the Order and knows their casting styles. He’ll be able to keep up.”

“Harry…” The Dark Lord started. Harry shook his head slightly and glared.

“Lucius and Bellatrix? Protect my husband. With your _lives_.” Harry’s eyes narrowed. The two Death Eaters nodded shortly, countenances grim.

_“Little One. I would prefer you safe.”_

_“Tough. I’ve fought every other time. If you couldn’t kill me, they won’t either.”_

“Little Lord? Will you accept my son at your right side?”

“Of course. Just know if he causes me harm, he’ll most likely die under my husband’s wand.” Harry responded. Lucius paled, swallowed, and nodded shortly with a fierce glare at Draco.

“Draco, what did you observe?” Severus asked.

“Loose clusters. They can at least cast without hitting one another.”

“How many?” Harry asked, green eyes narrowing.

“Seven or eight. That’s all I saw before you dragged me in here, Potter!” Draco snarled. Harry ignored the tone and lifted a hand to silence the younger Malfoy before more could be said.

“Seven or eight that made it past our wards. Very well. Will you accept non-lethal means, my Lord?” Harry asked, he watched his husband nod, ruby gaze gleaming. Harry shivered and forced those thoughts away.

“Remember, Harry, Draco. Past this door, they _will_ try to kill you.”

“Strike first, strike fast. Screw fair.” Harry responded and he watched Draco blink and Severus merely nodded. The group of six traded looks and shoulders squared. Harry dropped the locking spell on the door.

* * *

The first spell that roared towards him was _bombarda_ , he recognized the choppy flick and he barked out a command. Severus dropped to the floor with him, Draco a half second behind. Harry was back on his feet, dark hex first off his lips the wand movement fluid and gliding easily into three other spells, two of which were entrail expelling curses cast back to back.

He watched a witch he faintly remembered from the Order curl up and convulse as Draco’s blood boiling curse tore over the woman. Harry shoved Draco two steps to the side to allow for a sickly grey spell to sizzle where the other man had stood.

Harry tossed out a _levicorpus_ combined it with a hover charm, and then threw a blasting hex at a woman that leveled her wand on his husband’s back. The woman splattered into chunks. Harry swallowed sharply. The person held by the levicorpus crashed to the ground as his attention warred with wanting to puke. Harry went down when Severus’ voice barked out the command, eyes scanning the various combats. He fought for breath when a spell slammed into his back, and watched the shield form over him. Short seconds later he was back on his feet, still gasping for breath as the barrier fell.

He hissed a curse in parseltongue when something clipped his shoulder. The robe absorbed the strike, yet he felt the throb, and he came to his feet unharmed and casting again. He stunned four people, bound another, and then slapped an _incendio_ aside with a quick shield. He felt his hair singe.

Harry snarled. He fell into rapid casting, not thinking about the spells that were coming from his mouth, chain casting, moves blurring from one spell into another and into another. He froze and jerked his wand down when somebody screamed for mercy.

Bellatrix’ laugh sliced through the air. Harry whipped his head around, realizing the returning spellfire had stopped. He lifted a commanding hand and Severus and Draco stepped back. Harry licked his lip and blinked when he tasted blood.

Emerald eyes sought crimson. He frowned when he realized a slice marred his lover’s left cheek. He tracked the trail of blood and blinked when the Dark Lord billowed over to his side and lifted a hand. Harry hissed out a breath and jerked back as pain registered.

“Half blocked _incendio_.”

_“Cutting curse. Anything else?”_

“Some bruising later, I’d bet. What the hell was this?” Harry gestured around and calmly dropped a manically cackling Bellatrix with a sleep spell. She hit the floor with a thud. He drew a breath and grimaced.

“A random attack, my Lord, Little Lord.” Lucius responded, dragging a hand through his hair and idly examining a slash on one shoulder, even as he nudged his spelled sister-in-law with the toe of a boot.

“How did they get _through_ the wards?” The Dark Lord purred, gaze skimming over various still forms. Harry blinked and tipped his head to the side.

“Severus? Where are the Twins?”

“They are still in your rooms, or they should be…”

“Get them for me. The rest of these, escort to the Ministry or summon several aurors to get rid of them?” Harry suggested. The Dark Lord nodded, agreeing with his young husband’s idea.

Severus apparated away with a crack. Lucius followed a second later. Draco edged away from the Dark Lord, studiously ignoring the fact that his aunt was snoring on the floor. Draco offered his arm when the Dark Lord drew his wand again.

Harry didn’t listen to the summoning, but jumped when a man clad in green healing robes appeared and bowed low. He held still long enough for his wounds to be tended. He then cast healing spells over his mate and hissed when the Healer lifted his wand and promptly froze.

“I wouldn’t, if you want to keep your wand hand.” Draco advised and the older man nodded, stepped back two paces and bowed. Harry flicked a hand, dismissing the man even as he lifted fingers to trace across the line where the slice had been.

_“I am fine, Little One. Fine.”_

_“All right. Can we please strengthen the wards, once we figure out how they did it?”_

“Of course.” Voldemort responded in English. Harry smiled slightly and stepped back a pace. The Healer bowed low and then vanished with a crack.

Draco twitched and drew his wand with both Harry and the Dark Lord as several red robed aurors cracked into being followed by Lucius Malfoy. Harry watched as each man or woman inclined their head slightly to his husband.

_“Do they all carry the Mark?_ ”

“Yes. Get them out of my _home_.”

The Aurors worked quickly and soon every person-- whether bound, dead, or petrified, had been removed; save for Bellatrix. Harry summoned the Lestrange brothers, who promptly removed the sleeping woman. Harry thanked Lucius and Draco for their time and then turned when Severus appeared in a doorway.

“The Twins were locked in your room, Harry. They have no knowledge of the attack. They did not tell anyone they were coming here today, or for what reason. They did mention Molly Weasley being rather incensed that she missed your wedding though…” Severus trailed off with a slight smirk. Harry groaned.

“They are not mentioning that. Ever.”

The Dark Lord shook his head. “We will exchange vows next week, before your family, my Little One. Even I respect the Weasley Matriarch enough to avoid her wrath. Now… I believe we were planning on apparating somewhere more... _private_?” The last word was hissed in parseltongue and Harry shivered and nodded.

“I will escort the young men home, to the Burrow. When will that ceremony be, Sir?”

“The fifteenth.” The Dark Lord said before he pulled his new husband close and vanished the pair of them with a crack.


End file.
